Wyverns
The Two Legged Flying Beasts of the Sky Wyverns are distinguishable by their limbs. They have only two legs and a pair of wings, not to be confused with their cousins the Amphithere and the Dragon. Myth There was once a dragon by the name of Vern. He was a proud beast and full of many accomplishments. When he was hunting one day, he met a magician. The magician promised him better wings, but at a great cost of his front legs. Vern agreed, and lost his legs and the wings from his back. He was given two new wings on his arms, which could fold for him to walk around. He went back to his dragon bretheren, but they never accepted him again, not believing him to be the dragon he once was. And so all dragons with wings for forelegs are called Wyverns. Wing Strength Wyverns have wings for forearms. Because of this, they have much more flexibility than a dragon. Their wings have more defense than a dragon's, and are larger and have more joints so they can walk around. Mana Pool Wyverns CAN cast some spells. They are certainly capable, and have the mana pool to do it. Their mana pool is larger than most mages, so if you try to take their mana, you will most likely experience a Mana Burst. Breath Wyverns can breathe fire, and only fire. Their Dragon cousins can breath numerous elements, and the Amphithere can't breathe any. They have to find an ore in the ground which is particularly flammable, then eat it. Then once they've eaten it, they use a gland at the back of their throats to provide a spark and exhale the flammable mineral. They have a seperate stomach for storing these minerals. Once their reserves run out, they must eat another source of flammable ore to breathe fire once again. Because of this, variations of Wyverns can breath be found in mines. Their is NOT magical in any way shape or form. Habitat Wyverns live in: *Mines *Forests *Mountains *Caves *Dungeons *Abandoned Castles They do not have hoards, and are completely nomadic. The only time they will stay around one area is if they have any offspring, or if they have their own reasons for staying in a single place. Variations Wyverns have three ways of variation. #Size #Colors #Features Now, that means a way a Wyvern is named is on its size, then its colors, and finally its features. Example: "Small Blue Horned Wyvern" All Wyverns have a random chance of getting a color. The dragons don't have a side of Good or Evil in morality, so most of their race can be considered Neutral, like Dragons. A Black Wyvern can actually be the good guy! The rarest type of a Wyvern is a White Wyvern. Taming You can tame a Wyvern by: #Appealing to the Wyvern as an adult #Having the Wyvern from its time as a hatchling. Should you choose the second, then you must first wrestle a territorial Mother Wyvern. She has a connection with her egg due to a spell, that is unbreakable as the Element based for the spell is unknown. The only way to get rid of that Wyvern mother for good is to either kill her, or make a deal with her. Diet Hatchlings will eat just about anything. Leather, meat, grass, apples, sugar, anything. As a hatchling, their color will change depending on what you give them to eat. If you give them carrots, they will turn orange. If you give them blueberries, they'll turn blue, and so forth. As they grow, they are omnivorous and will eat what suits them. Size Hatchlings are no bigger than a kitten. Young adults are about as big as a horse. Adults are as large as a small shack Elders are the size of a large house. Age As a Wyvern grows, so will its intellect. Hatchlings: A Hatchling Wyvern will spend 2~3 months as a Hatchling before it becomes a Young Adult. Young Adults: A young Adult will spend two years until it grows in size and mind. Adults: An Adult will take twenty years to grow. Elders:A Wyvern will become an Elder when it enters its hundredth year. Stage of Life Amount of Time in that stage Amount of Time in Total Hatchling +2.5 Months 2.5 Months Young Adult +2 Years 2 years and 2.5 months Adult +20 Years 22 years and 2.5 months Elder >100 Years 100 years and over Eggs Wyvern Eggs are usually laid and buried underground for an indefinite amount of time. A hatchling cannot exit their egg until they are of a certain size, and once their mana pool develops. The way a mother hatches an egg is very special. Once the wyvern inside has reached a certain growth, they fall into a comatose sleep and will not awake until their mana pool develops. Once their Mana Pool develops, the mother will activate their Mana Pool. She has to reach out to the small offspring and drain an infinitesimal amount of mana. Then, the Wyvern inside wakes up and breaks through the shell. Once broken out, it begins its life as a Hatchling Wyvern. Mages can hatch wyvern eggs, and they're very expensive. People will sell them for about 5 gold pieces, or 6 platinum pieces, even, depending on if the Wyvern is albino or not. Because of this, many upper class households have a Wyvern as a pet. Intelligence A wyvern should NOT be underestimated. They are as smart as dragons, and have all the personality quirks and perks that come with it. They will have favorite foods, they will have people they don't like, and they will definitely have enemies. Speech Wyverns can speak telepathically or vocally. They have a forked tongue which can split in the middle, so they can learn a variety of languages with ease. In Conclusion.... Wyverns are wonderful magical beasts that can become your closest companions or your greatest enemies. Be wary of them, because they'll be wary of you. They are powerful and are superior in some fields than dragons. They have high intellect and high amounts of mana. They have the intelligence to learn spells, languages, battle techniques, and they can even teach them. Category:Creatures/Monsters/Animals